


Heyman & Ellis Bakery

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hates his Job at Game Stop. He needs the money, but his boss is a dickhead and won't listen to him when he said that the costumer had smacked him just because he had told her kid the game he was looking for wasn't there. The only thing that made his day was when he woke up and went to the bakery next-door to his apartment building and he could see the amazing, frantic, hot as fuck owner and at the end of the day when he could get the last pastry before they closed up from hot owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heyman & Ellis Bakery

"Ma'am, please listen-"

"No, you have no right to make my son cry like you did! I'm going to complain to your manager about what you did!"

Said manager stepped behind the shouting woman and Ray knew he was fucked.

* * *

Ray plopped down in the booth of the bakery and glanced down at the slice of cake that'd been handed to him by one of the owners and only workers of the place. The bearded owner, the Ellis in the name, was sweeping the floor as Ray sadly ate at the slice of chocolate chip cake.

"You alright dude?"

"No."

Adam leaned the broom against the wall and sat in the booth with the down trod Puerto Rican.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Why do you care?"

Adam shrugged. "Don't know. You come here everyday to eat our first thing made fresh and you always come here at the end if the day to eat our last piece of cake. Just say I'm curious."

Ray sighed. He needed a more productive way of letting out his anger than just playing video games. He was about to let his anger from the day burst out into one huge ball when the co-owner, the Heyman in the name, came out from the kitchen. His hair had flour and baking powder and his hands were covered in the same substance. Ray's face warmed up seeing him. His clothes were beyond over in dough and flour that he could make bread with all the ingredients he was covered in.

Adam could see the light blush on his face and rolled his eyes.

"If you wanna stare at my co-worker let it be known that he is single."

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to apologize. I've got my own guy with a beard to rival mine, so I'm good. Joel does most of the work here...and don't tell him I told you this but, he actually really likes you."

Ray could feel the blush grow brighter behind his brown skin. He didn't know the baker he's been crushing on for almost a complete year liked him too.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Adam could see Joel giving him a knowing death glare and stood from the both.

"Look, its been nice talking to you but, Joel's giving me the 'take me home' glare, so I gotta go. Later."

Adam and Joel left the café, holding the door open for Ray who had still hadn't eaten the cake but, took it with him to finish at home. He know had a smile on his face and a idea how to spend his day off.

* * *

 

Ray skilled as he walked over to the Bakery that had just opened up. Like always, he was the first person to be there and he could see the messy hair of Joel in the kitten through the serving counter. HE guessed that Joel didn't hear him come in so called out.

"Yoo Hoo?"

"Bawh!!"

Ray could hear crashing come from the back and flesh hit the floor. Ray gasped and ran into the kitchen seeing the man on the ground, lying in a pile of flour.

Ray could never come to this place again cause of this. He was probably over reacting buy, seeing the man just lie there made him so embarrassed about causing this.

"You're really hot, but such an ass." 

Ray froze hearing the baker with his face burning bright.

"Don't just stand there, help me up."

Ray rushed upward and grabbed Joel's out stretched hand but, instead of helping himself up he pulled Ray down with him on top of him. Ray fell on his chest which turned out stronger than he expected it to be. Joel chuckled deeply,his cheats rumbling and seeing him smile made Ray smile with him.

"Date me."  Ray did a double take of what was just said to him.

"Wait...What?"

"Just go on one date with me. If you don't like it I'll leave you alone but, just one chance and that'll make me happy. You can even chose where we go and why we do. What di you say?'

Ray's smile go bigger and he kissed Joel's cheek.

"Sure, why the fuck not. I was planning on asking you out anyway."

Joel was going to kiss Ray back but, was stopped by the flash of a camera and they looked up to see Adam with a sneaky grin on his face as he waved the phone around.

"I'm gonna milk this shit 'till its dry, I hope you know that Joel."

He just laid his head back in the flour. 

"Alright. I don't even care cause he said yes so fuck you Adam." 

Ray just sighed and laid back onto his chest.

"You two do know we still have to open up officially right?"


End file.
